Everything Wrong with Iron Man (MEFU)
We open on Tony Stark driving through the city. He is on his way to his mansion. He gets a phone call from Pepper Potts, his personal assistant. He talks with her about the big party coming up at Stark Industries. Tony says he'll be there as soon as possible. He heads to Stark Tower, the location of the party. Here, he arrives. All the reporters crowd around him. He basically ignores them, instead paying attention to the beautiful women. :Wo'men'? What about Pepper? (Spam Count: 1) He sees a very beautiful woman. He winks at her. The title superimposes over this picture of Tony winking. :Over a picture of Tony winking? (Spam Count: 2) :Tony clearly does not notice Pepper and just goes on loving other women. (Spam Count: 3) He walks up to a table, where casino games are being played. He joins on the game. A montage of him playing the game and winning repeatedly is played. His best friend, James Rhodes, walks up. He asks Tony how it feels to own all this. Tony says he loves it, adding that he wanted to do this since he was a child. Tony asks James what it's like in the army, calling him by his nickname, Rhodey. Rhodey says it's great, adding that he loves getting to save lives everyday. :Minus one spam email for nice Rhodey. (Spam Count: 2) (skip) Tony walks up to Pepper. He says this party has gone amazing. :Hey, she is amazing, but you don't seem to notice her existence that much. (Spam Count: 3) (skip) Tony walks up to the bar. He orders a plate of shots. He sees a very beautiful woman. He asks her to join him for shots. She smiles at him. We cut to Tony's mansion. The two lay in his bed, together. :Disgusting, if it is what I think it is. (Spam Count: 4) :You just forgot about Pepper Potts again. (Spam Count: 5) (skip) He looks at the leader, who is holding an electric whip he stole from Tony's basement. He kicks the helmet off of Tony's head. He goes to smack the whip onto Tony, but the police barge in. He runs out, escaping. The police walk into the bedroom, finding Tony laying on the ground. He lays his head back, and stares at the ceiling. We cut to a meeting. The leader of the villains from earlier, who is revealed to be named Anton Vanko, is talking with his boss, who is revealed to be Obadiah Stane, the co worker from earlier. He is angry at Anton for not killing Tony. However, Anton makes up for it by revealing the stolen electric whip as well as blueprints for a stronger, faster, more powerful version of the first suit. Just then, a newscast is shown on screen of the armored hero stopping the bank robbery, with the media referring to him as Iron Man. Obadiah, recognizing the Stark tech they had begun developing, and knowing about Tony attempting to use the first suit, deduces that Tony is the Iron Man. He says they better get to work. We cut through a montage. Tony continues saving people across the country, the Iron Man name becoming his official moniker. We cut to a military base. Rhodes is headlining a project to recreate the Iron Man suit, codenamed Project: War Machine. We cut to Obadiah and Anton, who have finished the production of their gear, with the help of a crew of evil workers at Stark Industries. Anton is given a strong body suit that is immune to electricity, and Obadiah's huge suit is complete. We cut to Tony's mansion. He walks inside. Just then, he is attacked by Anton, who is now going by the name Whiplash. He begins whipping his electric whip around. Tony is able to make it to the basement, where he suits up as Iron Man. He is about to kill Anton. However, Anton reveals Pepper has been kidnapped by Obadiah, who is his partner. Tony forces Anton to take him to Obadiah. We cut to Stark Industries. Tony arrives with Anton. He finds Pepper, and reveals himself to her. However, he is unable to unite her, as he is interrupted by Obadiah, who is fully suited up. Obadiah is joined by Anton. Together, the two fight against Tony, overpowering him quite easily. Eventually the battle leads to the city, where the battle continues. Eventually, the villains overpower Tony. They are about to kill him. Suddenly, a darker colored Iron Man with a machine gun on his shoulder. He reveals himself as Rhodey, telling them to call him War Machine. He helps Tony up, and together, they begin fighting the two villains together. They are able to easily take down Whiplash, who takes a lethal pill to kill himself so he won't go to prison. Meanwhile, the battle with Obadiah is much more difficult. However, Tony and Rhodey both hit Obadiah's suit's power core with their blasts at the same time. This causes Obadiah's suit to blow up. We cut to an aftermath, three weeks later. The small damage from the battle is being cleaned up. Iron Man and War Machine are being labeled heroes. Tony has begun dating Pepper. As Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey are all having a nice dinner, news of a large heist plays on the TV. Tony and Rhodey look at each other. The movie ends as Iron Man and War Machine blast into the giant building where the heist is taking place. In the mid credits scene, a meeting with a terrorist group is taking place. An official says that two representatives, Obadiah Stane and Anton Vanko, are dead. The leader says that if they are going to take out Iron Man and War Machine, they are going to have to be more creative. He comes out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the Mandarin. He says that soon, the Ten Rings will rise. In the post credits scene, Tony is sitting at his couch, drinking coffee. Just then, a man walks into his house. Tony asks how he got inside. The man says that's not important. He says that what's important is why he is there. He reveals himself as Nick Fury. He says he's there to talk to Tony about the new protocol being activated in the world that he wants Tony's help with: The Avengers Protocol. Category:Film/Movie Category:InboxMan